


Hermione Granger and the Undergraduate Detective (working title)

by SlyClaw



Series: Why aren't we screaming [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: College, Drug Use, Pen Pals, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyClaw/pseuds/SlyClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little harder to deduct someone you've never seen.<br/>Begins in early 2000's<br/>This story doesn't currently interact with part 1.<br/>I still need a beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The English School

**Author's Note:**

> From the wiki '~2002 - Sherlock and Sebastian Wilkes attended the same university (Sebastian says, "How long has it been, eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?" and "We were at uni together...") - TBB'  
> I have drug use tagged because it comes into play in later chapters

Date: Shortly before the Michaelmas term(September or October to Christmas) of 2000.

 

    Sherlock paced his dorm incessantly, there were tracks of wear in the carpet from his shoes, everyday thinking. Today's pacing however was over grades and credit. Sherlock had calculated the fastest way to graduate from uni with as little time in class, with other people. Regardless he had not anticipated the credit value drop of his history class. And now needed to take an alternate class to make up the credit. Knowing this he just needed to pick one.

'Oh,' it was simple. "Pen Pals!" He exclaimed, waking his dorm mate, Sherlock ran from his room towards Records.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Sherlock glanced at the classes requirements.

\- Show first ten letters (five from the student, five from the other party) to Records.

\- After these above letters have been exchanged, write a single page essay on what you have learned about the other party (include their hobbies, social status,& culture).

\- Continue to exchange letters regularly, send the envelopes of the letters you receive to Records, for 2 terms.

    Seemed simple enough. And he did not even need to speak to anyone. He turned over the paper to read the address of his 'pen pal'.

 

Hermione Granger,

Netherley ,

Stonehaven,

Ambleside B & B

 


	2. Letters Sent

Dear miss. Granger,

    My name is Sherlock. I'm writing you to make-up credit for university. I attend Oxbridge University, where I'm majoring in the sciences. I’ve never really done this kind of thing before. Do I tell you about myself? According to the course requirements I'm meant to learn your hobbies, social status, & culture. My hobbies include Criminology and Cognition. My family is quite well to do. I doubt their are any great culture gaps between us.  
I have also included a photo of myself.

 

~Sherlock Holmes

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     Sherlock walked into the mail room which was filled with men talking about random things - mostly women. He walked over to the mail box which he had grown accustomed to it being empty. A small letter was tucked inside, addressed to him. He tucked into his bag. He'd read it in his dorm. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock,

    I give you leave to call me by my given name, Hermione. I mainly live in Scotland but also operate the B&B your letter was addressed to. I guess you could say running it is my hobby. The business was left to me by an aunt. I turned 21 on the 19th. How old are you? Criminology and Cognition are both interesting subjects. Do you plan on becoming a detective? I have a few friends in law enforcement myself. My parents are both dentists. I'm any only child. Do you have any siblings?

 

~Hermione Granger

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     Sherlock turned the letter over in his hands, lifted it to his nose, lifted it higher by his eyes, "parchment." It was new not Palimpsest. The handwritten script was extremely thin, "quill." Multiple hesitation marks, "nervous." He picked up the envelope. Simple white paper, address label, round smooth writing, "mass produced, ball point."

    "She didn't reciprocate the photo." He collapsed on the small sofa. Did she have some claim to fame? Did she not want the staff to see her picture? Did that mean she thought her self unattractive?


	3. This is my department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade cameo

     To say Mrs. Granger was bright would be to understate. To say she and Sherlock were on equal grounds would be incorrect. And to say Hermione was weak would be a gross underestimation. 

Hermione Jean Granger is by far the most magically talented Witch to enter Hogwarts since Bathilda Bagshot. Sherlock has significantly more deductive training but is physically weaker and a Muggle.

\---

     Lestrade frowned at the young gaunt man, "Hey, what are you doing here this is my department?"

"And they're doing a great job of mucking up my crime scene." Sherlock turned towards Lestrade, "The owner of the building called me. He thinks it was the people that keep trying to buy the property from him."

"Yeah, he told us that too. But it just looks like some punk kids," he gestured to the broken windows and the spray paint, "we've seen quite a few of these lately."

Sherlock scoffed

\---

Hermione,

    I AM a detective. My Mother was a mathematician and my Father a musician. I have an older bother named Mycroft, he works in the government. How do you end up owning a B & B?

 

~Sherlock Holmes

\---


	4. Who Is Hermione Granger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to beta message me. (I don't care if you've been a beta before)

Sherlock,

     The B&B came into my possession after an aunt died and left it to me. I took it over mostly because I needed something to do. I've had it for 3 years now. It's an old stone work building, except for the balcony and porch. What is like where you live?

~Hermione

     Sherlock flipped the photo over. 'H.G. at Grand Reopening 1999'. The picture was of a young woman with bushy brown hair and what seemed to be a genuine smile. Dressed with ostentatious academic carelessness in a black vest thrown over a dark grey-green shirt and press suit pants. There was a bulge in the pants right pocket, something long and thin. _'Maybe the scissors used to cut the ribbon?_ ' The person taking the photo had set it on a stand, judging from the lack of quiver. This letter was also parchment. Short with a drop of ink by the first line, a sign of extreme hesitation. _'Why?'_

* * *

Hermione,

     I share a dorm room with a man, named Mike. He is lazy and unproductive. It's currently barren on the campus greenery. I spend most of my time working on in the Library.

My family home is a simple 4 bedroom house in the country. I don't visit my parents often.

~S.H.

**Author's Note:**

> 2000: Ron Weasley leaves the Auror Office to join his brother George Weasley at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.(http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/2000s)  
> Why can't Hermione live in both the magical and muggle worlds.


End file.
